Add another fruit to the basket
by Schistosoma
Summary: Mimoko, a ditzy transfer student finds herself in a terrifying situation and is rescued by Yuki. Is this the beginning of a new love story? And what will happen when Mimoko discovers the Shoma secret? DISCONTINUED
1. The new student: Mimoko Harada

**Preface**

Mimoko Harada stood in front of her new school. Her palms were sweating and a nervous smile crept onto her face. _I hope I can make some friends here…_she thought upon entering the brand new halls as a transfer student. Holding her schoolbag to her chest, she continued walking towards her new classroom. Not long after she was gone, a mysterious shadowy figure hiding behind a row of lockers peered out. "Yes…" he hissed. "She's perfect."

**Chapter One**

"Today we have a new student!" The teacher said, ignoring the paper airplanes and spitballs flying towards him. "This is Mimoko Harada." Mimoko stepped into the classroom cautiously, sliding the door closed behind her. Her brown pigtailed hair bounced when she turned her head. "Hello. Nice to meet you." she said, adjusting the golden bands that she always wore in her hair nervously. She looked down with her golden eyes, waiting to be told to sit down. The teacher then pointed her to an empty seat in the back row between a nerd and a delinquent. Mimoko chocked out a tiny "Hi" as she sat between them. They glared. _Yep…_Mimoko thought sarcastically _I'm sure that I'll make TONS of friends here. _

Mimoko breathed out a sigh of relief as she exited her first-period classroom. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around lightning-fast and assumed her fighting stance (although she wasn't very strong, it was the least she could do) then noticed that it was just a typical geek. A blonde, shaggy-haired boy wearing huge slightly tinted glasses in a dirty, tousled uniform stood in front of her. "Um…:" he mumbled "I'm a Student-to-Student Services guy. In this school, there's a special program for transfer students. We help them get used to the shock of transferring schools." Mimoko blushed and said "How cool! I didn't have that at my old school!"

"Anyhow, were having a meeting now." He said.

"But there's going to be a class soon."

"You'll be excused. It's a special program, you know."

"Alright!" Mimoko said cheerfully, happy that someone was finally being nice to her. She followed the nerd to a door that said SUPPLY CLOSET. "Were having the meeting in a closet?" she asked. "We don't have an official room yet, so we have to make the best of things." The blonde teenager said with a sly smile. They waited for ten minutes in the confined space. "Uh, are you sure the other transfer students are coming?" Mimoko asked, touching the gold bands in her auburn hair. "Oh, yeah." The guy said, steadily inching closer. "Hey, while they're not here, how 'bout we have some fun?" he asked, smiling slyly. Mimoko stared, trying to figure out what he meant. "Games?" she asked, suspicious. "Yeah," the creepy nerd said, placing his hands on her chest. "Games"

Meanwhile, Yuki Shoma walked the school corridors, relived to have chased away the Prince Yuki fangirls who skipped class to raid his locker. He was originally excused from class to go get his sweater. But as he walked past the supply closet, he heard a mixture of strange noises. Wondering what they might be, he opened the door. Mimoko was splayed out on the soiled closet floor, the blonde nerd pinning her down by holding her down one of her wrists and holding the other one down with his knee. He was hovering above her, his free hand groping on the inside of Mimoko's sailor-like school uniform. An aqua-colored lace bra lay a couple feet away from them. Her skirt was halfway torn and that made it even shorter. Mimoko's had a terrified expression stuck to her face, but she seemed unable to move, frozen in time. It seemed as if this was a familiar experience to her. "Hey!" Yuki shouted at the guy "What are you doing?!"

The geek looked at Yuki and quickly pulled his hand away. "Nothing. This is for a school project." He stood up and started towards the door, but Yuki stopped him. Then, punching him square in the face, he thought _All those years of fighting Kyo finally paid off. _ He glanced over a Mimoko, who had just finished hooking her bra back on. "Are you okay?" he asked. Mimoko nodded quickly, but here breathing was rapid and she was shaking, even though it was a warm spring day. "I'm fine. I'm fine" she repeated. "

"I'm Yuki Shoma." He said extending his hand. "Mimoko Harada." She said, turning her head away. Mimoko quickly left the supply closet. " T-Thank you..." she mumbled in Yuki's direction."I-Is it always like this in Student- to -Student Services?" she asked shyly. Yuki tilted his head. "Student-to-Student what? We don't have anything like that." Mimoko blushed crazily and slapped herself on the forehead. "I'm so stupid..." The Rat was about to say something comforting, but a group of girls (who were apparently ditching class) walked by and stopped to stare at him. One of them looked at Mimoko and frowned. "You," the girl said. "Go away." She made a shooing motion with her hand. "I..." Mimoko stuttered. The other girl said "C'mon. Be a good girl and go back to class." and swatted Mimoko's arm lightly. Mimoko gasped and pulled back as if she had been stung by a bee. "Yes!" the auburn haired girl yelped and she quickly ran in the direction of her stared at her until she was out of sight. _She lets herself get bossed around so easily. _he thought.

During lunchtime, Yuki found Mimoko sitting under a cherry tree, eating out of a poorly made bento box. She was alone. "Mimoko-san." he said. "Come sit with me today." The girl's eyes light up. "Really, Shoma-san?! You mean it?" She stood up and grabbed her bento proudly. _I could be friends with him! _She thought hopefully. Yuki led her over to where he, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Hanajima, Uotani and Tohru were sitting. "Good Morning!" Mimoko announced loudly, "I am Mimoko Harada! I just transferred here today. Thank you for allowing me to sit with you." _She's almost as ridiculously polite as Tohru..._Yuki thought.

"Thank you, Shoma-san!" Mimoko said, bowing slightly. "Just call me Yuki, okay?" he mumbled. "Thank you, Y-Yuki... kun."

By the end of lunch hour, Tohru and Mimoko had become great friends, and Mimoko had developed a crush on Yuki.


	2. Double sleepover?

"So, Hara-chan." Tohru said to Mimoko, using the nickname Uo-chan had gave her "You can come over for a sleepover tomorrow, right?"

"Yes!" Mimoko said, beaming. _I made a friend!!!_ She thought excitedly.

The day of the sleepover, Mimoko gathered her stuff and took a bus to Tohru's (Shoma's) house. She was about to knock on the door when Shigure opened it, wearing a ridiculous pink, polka dot kimono. "G-Good morning…" Mimoko stuttered. "Are you Tohru's friend?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Then make yourself right at home."

"Thank you."

Mimoko walked into the room and slipped off her shoes. Tohru came running from the hall way. "Hello, Hara-chan! I'm sorry I couldn't greet you! I had to do the laundry!"

Mimoko smiled "That's okay. I do the laundry at home too."

The pigtailed girl stared at Shigure. "Is he your father?" she asked, pointing. "Oh! No."

Tohru said. Then she explained how it had come to be that she was residing in the Shoma household.

Mimoko frowned. "Shoma…Shoma?" she mumbled. "You mean you live with Yuki-kun and Kyo-san!?"

"It took her that long to figure it out?" Kyo asked, entering the room. "Don't make fun of me." Mimoko said, making a sour face. Then she remembered something. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm forgetting my manners!" She bowed down while saying this. "Good morning, Kyo-san and Yuki-kun." Yuki smiled and Kyo rolled his eyes.

Later, at around 10:00 pm, the girls decided it was time to go to sleep. "Good night!" they yelled down the hallway. "Here. I'll sleep on this side, ok?" Tohru asked, pulling back the white covers. Mimoko climbed in on the other side. "Ok." As Mimoko drifted off to sleep, she could only think one thing: _I've made a friend! And she lives with YUKI!!!_

The mild wind blew in Mimoko's face, tickling her. Her eyelids opened cautiously. Glancing over at the clock, she saw that it was still late at night. But where was Tohru? "Umm…Tohru?" she asked into the darkness. "Tohru?" she stood up on the bed and saw Tohru sleeping on the ground, apparently knocked down from the bed. "Oh, no." Mimoko said. "I've done it again…" _I'm such a terrible person!!! _Mimoko thought.

After half an hour of struggle, Mimoko managed to haul her newfound friend back on to the bed. She looked around the room for a couch, or something else she could sleep on to ensure Tohru's safety. But she could find nothing of the sort. She peeked out into the hallway and saw the living room. _Aha! I could sleep on the couch! _She thought. She walked across the creaky floor and settled down on a large, green sofa. Soon enough, she was asleep again.

Yuki Shoma stumbled through the darkness of his home. _God, _he thought, swallowing. _I'm so thirsty. _He walked to the kitchen for a drink, filling a glass with cool, refreshing water. He chugged it down happily. But then, he heard a terrifying growling noise followed by a snort. "What…" he said to nobody in particular. Tracking the noise to its source, Yuki found that it was coming from the living room, from behind that one green sofa. He crept up to it. He saw a hand limply hanging from the side of the plush cushions. _A ghost?! _Yuki panicked. He looked over and he saw…Mimoko Harada. He sighed a breath of relief. "But what's she doing on the couch?" he asked. He attempted to pick her up. _Oh my god! She's so HEAVY! _He thought, struggling _She looked so light! _He lifted her up about two feet, when suddenly, the girl rolled over and pressed her body against Yuki in a hug of some sorts. Yuki felt his body shrink, and the familiar sensation of being turned into an animal of the zodiac. Mimoko's body hit the ground. "What?" she said. "Why am I on the floor?" she asked. Then she noticed some pajamas on the floor. _Who left their pajamas on the floor? Somebody could slip on these. _She said, picking them up. A small grey rat was stuck in one of the sleeves. "Hm?" Mimoko wondered. She took the rat into her arms. "Aren't you cold, little guy?" Yuki squirmed. The brown-haired girl then took Yuki and wrapped him up in the pajamas, tying an inescapable knot with the two sleeves. _Ah! _Yuki screamed in his mind _I want to bite her…but I think I might have rabies! _Mimoko smiled. "Ok, all set." She lay back down on the couch with the small animal in her arms. Yuki struggled to free himself from Mimoko's iron grip, but failed miserably. _Crap…_Yuki thought, wondering if he would survive 'till morning.


End file.
